Cunas de Oro
by Macajally Two
Summary: Jasper estaba obsesionado con una humana, una niña, en su afán por cuidarla, la pierde y ella muere. Alice desea protegerlo de la tristeza y para eso debe cumplir su deseo. - Jasper, ella es Elizabeth, mi hija. Solo mía.
1. El principio del Fin

_**Jasper estaba obsesionado con una humana, una niña, en su afán por cuidarla, la pierde y ella muere, Alice desea protegerlo de la tristeza y cumplir su deseo. - Jasper, ella es Elizabeth, mi hija. Solo mía.**_

* * *

**La mayoría los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer excepto algunos inventados por la loca que les habla.**

* * *

_**El principio Del Fin - Capitulo I**_

* * *

Se aferro como la misma vida a lo que quedaba del almohadón y termino de sollozar en silencio, toda la familia escuchaba como uno de los vampiros "más fuertes" soltaba suplicas desesperadas para que le devolvieran a la niña; desde una de las puertas, su esposa lo observaba sin expresión en el rostro; aunque ella no le haya tenido el aprecio a la pequeña, le dolía en el alma ver a su amado en esta situación; se volvió hacia el más pequeño miembro de los Cullen "Renesmee" que tenia fuertemente agarrada la mano de su tía, Alice se agacho a la altura de la pequeña y le limpio las lagrimas de los ojos.

-Lo siento mucho pequeña, creo que hoy tu tío, no podrá jugar contigo – le dijo muy despacio y muy bajo pero él vampiro dentro de la habitación le escucho y levanto la mirada.

La niña asintió y sin más corrió a las faldas de sus padres que la esperaban sentados en el sillón; abrazados. La esposa miró la escena y un escalofrío la recorrió, la pequeña familia dentro de los Cullen, Edward, Bella y Nessie. Eran felices, ellos estaban completos pero sentían la tristeza de esa otra parte de la familia. Otro escalofrío la recorrió a recordar el momento horas antes de lo sucedido.

_** FlashBlack **_

-¡Ambar! - el vampiro llamo desconsolado con la respiración livianamente agitada, bajo la lluvia que caía sobre todo el bosque, con el agua a mares corrió a una velocidad impresionante buscando a la niña, toda la familia venía detrás de él siguiendo su rastro.

- Jazz – el grito de la chica se escucho seguido de un rayo y otro grito. El vampiro soltó un chillido de dolor buscando inútilmente el aroma de la joven. Con los labios mas rojos de lo usual, la piel blanca de color papel ante la luz de la luna y los cabellos negros los 6 vampiros siguieron buscando.

- Aquí – el más grande la de la familia Emmet tenía una pista. Los 5 vampiros faltantes se reunieron alrededor del pequeño árbol donde ramas de tela se habían desgarrado de una pieza completa tenían sangre en ellas livianamente.

- Es de la parte la pierna del pantalón – rápidamente identifico Alice, Bella se acerco cuidadosa mientras el resto sostenía la respiración y olfateo la tela. Luego la levanto para verla mejor tenía sangre en la parte de la pierna.

- Ella tiene una herida en la pierna – hablo Edward - posiblemente causada por el ataque de un animal o por… – se quedo callado, Jasper nuevamente chillo adivinando lo que venía.

El grito agonizante de Ambar interrumpió, ahora los vampiros encontraron el lugar y sin indicaciones de nadie todos corrieron al mismo sitio. Jasper le puso más empeño, muchas más necesidad de encontrar a la niña.

Pues aun era una niña tenía tan solo 14 años. Era la hermana menor una compañera de curso los Cullen, un día en el instituto mientras cada uno realizaba sus actividades, se topó con la niña quien con solo una sonrisa le alivio la carga, tras seguirla se dio cuenta quien era y no pudo ya alejarse de ella. Hizo lo posible para estar más cerca de ella, al mes de conocerla se dio con la sorpresa de que la chica tenía moretones en sus piernas y brazos, era maltratada por su padre. Entonces se propuso protegerla.

Ese día hoy había ido a buscar un trabajo de su hermana mayor como escusa en realidad lo que deseaba era verla y saber como estaba; pero nadie abría fue cuando escucho el grito de la chica y ella salió corriendo, luego averiguo que el padre le había pegado. La mayor se encontraba tirada el sillón con el rostro ensangrentado. El vampiro no lo aguanto y se lanzo encima del hombre matándolo pero en todo eso Ambar se escapo, Rosalie se encargo de llevar a la hermana mayor al hospital y así llegaron al bosque. Buscando a la chica.

Llegaron no había nadie pero entre todo el sonido de la tormenta Jasper escucho los sollozos provenientes dentro de la corteza del árbol allí se encontraba Ambar tiritando. No era suficiente estaba congelándose.

-Ayuda. – grito desesperado, Pero los vampiros no podían hacer nada los 6 escucharon a Ambar pronunciar un leve "Te amo" y como su corazón se apagó.

_** Fin del FashBlack **_

- Jugaré contigo Nessie – el vampiro rubio se acerco a la pequeña y la tomo de la mano saliendo al jardín trasero. Alice vio el opaco de los ojos del Jasper.

- Él volverá a ser el mismo Alice – dijo Esme en tono maternal acercándose a Carlisle sentándose a su lado.

- Lo sé – susurró Alice mirando a un punto en la pared. _¿Pero cuándo?, _Se pregunto mentalmente. Aunque ella sabía la respuesta.

* * *

Hola, esta es una historia que se me ocurrió Hoy, bueno no se me ocurrió a mi sino a mi amiga _**Lysallis **_se puede decir que la escribiremos entre las 2. Espero sea de su Agrado por favor déjenme su opinión.

_**The Cold, not Freezing your heart.**_

_**NOTA: HE DECIDIDO VOLVERA SUBIR L AHISTORIA CON ALGUNOS CAMBIOS**_


	2. Cuando tú quieras escucharme

**La mayoría los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer excepto algunos inventados por la loca que les habla.**

* * *

_**Cuando tú quieras escucharme - Capitulo II**_

* * *

Escucharon la musical risa de Reneesmee y todos dentro de la casa sonrieron, incluso la pequeña vampiro que ahora daba sincronizados pasos de bailarina por el dormitorio pensando que hacer; se mordió un labio ansiosa tratando de arreglar el mensaje que le daría a su esposo, procurando quedará perfecto, junto sus manos moviéndose de un lugar a otro angustiada, finalmente se dejo caer en uno de los sofás rendida con un sonido ensordecedor.

- ¡Alice, por favor! – gritó la vampiresa rubia desde la planta baja – Más cuidado, no hagas mucho ruido – concluyó exasperada por la reciente actitud de su hermana.

- Cállate, Rosalie – gritó de regreso la pequeña duendecilla, bajando las escaleras dando saltitos – Si quieres silencio – dijo recostándose en uno de los barandales sentándose en un peldaño- Pídeselo a Edward y a Bella, que a mí no me gusta escuchar sus gritos mientras ellos…

- Ahh – el enojado chillido de Bella hizo que quienes hablaran de callaran y rieran.

- ¿Por qué no cierran la boca? – la castaña había aparecido en el umbral de la puerta en lo que tarda en llegar la luz a la tierra, despeinada con la camisa mal puesta y el pantalón arrugado, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Esme y Carlisle se percataron de que atrás de Bella venía el vampiro de cabello cobrizo, Edward, no en mejor estado que ella. Todos se unieron a un coro de risas celestiales, también la pareja recién llegada, al notar la situación.

- Pensé que el de las bromas era Emmet – bella habló cruzándose de brazos en un vago intento de imitar estar "enojada" lo que en realidad quería era reír.

- Sin comentarios al respecto – diciendo esto Edward, quien también contenía su risa, tomó la mano de su amada y ambos se dirigieron de vuelta a su habitación, caminando a pasó humano.

Sin que nadie se percatará Jasper apareció en la sala llevando en brazos a Nessie, quien muy sonriente hacia caras, hacía su tío. Cuando este la deposito en el piso la niña busco con la mirada a sus padres pues había escuchado sus voces pero al no encontrarlos corría hasta su tía quien inmediatamente la cargó.

-Jazz – la voz de Alice 2 octavas arriba de normal capaz de hacer estremecerse hasta a un sordo se escuchó sobre el sonido del televisor de Emmet – ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – continuo en un suave murmullo acurrucada en la esquina del sofá.

Los ojos del "más descontrolado" de la familia brillaron en una chispa de comprensión al ver el estado de su esposa. La culpa le recorrió el cuerpo y de pronto todo en la habitación era silencio. La tensión en el ambiente era más que palpable hasta para un simple humano.

Sigilosamente como si esta lo fuera a rechazar el vampiro se acerco a ella arrodillándose en frente. Pasando su mano por su cabeza.

-Ahora, no, mi amor – muy bajo, muy, muy bajo, hablo con voz cruda.

Alice sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompió pero se limito a asentir y pararse como si le doliera el cuerpo evitando ver a su familia y "al amor de su vida " . Sin decir una palabra Jasper salió caminando en una dirección contraria a la de Alice y todos escucharon atentos como esa sollozaba en la distancia.

Edward y Bella que con anterioridad habían subido a arreglar sus ropas bajaron completamente tranquilos y en orden. Suspiraron pues habían escuchado la conversación, tristes como era ahora la situación de la familia se sentaron en el sillón permitiendo que su hija se recostara en sus faldas.

Esme comenzó a tararear una nana para su nieta y sus padres acariciaban sus rizos y sus tios la miraban dormir.

-¡No! – un atónito Edward miraba un punto muerto miraba la puerta por donde había salido Alice. Respiro como si no lo hubiera hecho en varios años y finalmente miro a Bella.

Una asustada Reneesmee saltó hasta donde se encontraba su abuelo y se colgó de su cuello.

-¿Qué pasa?, Edward por favor dime – Bella acariciaba su rostro delicadamente tratando de hacer que se calmará pero el vampiro movía la cabeza negando.

- Es ella – nadie comprendió a lo que él se refería - Tenemos que irnos, ella descubrió donde vivimos – entonces la compresión se encendió en Bella pero fue rápidamente remplazada por la duda.

- ¿Quién es ella? – entre dudosa y segura se aventuro a decir la respuesta.

- Es la - pero antes de eso segundos antes de eso Jasper estaba allí mirando por la ventana, pasos se aproximaban a la vivienda, ¿cómo es que no la escucharon llegar?, ¿en que vino?, ¿donde estaban ellos que no escucharon su fuerza? Miles de preguntas abordaron la mente de los vampiros presentes. Jasper ahogo un grito, seguido de un estruendo y la voz de una mujer.

- Se qué estás allí, maldito, abre la puerta, sé lo que hiciste, y nunca te lo voy a perdonar, abre la puerta, si no quieres que el mundo entero sepa la clase de monstruo que eres, nunca debiste siquiera existir – los golpes en la entrada y el crujido del vidrio hacía parecer que en cualquier momento esta se vendría abajo.

- Oh por Dios – Rosalie reconocía la voz e inmediatamente tomó la mano de Nessie llevándola hacía el jardín trasero. Bella y Esme se quedaron mirando la puerta esperando el desenlace y los hombres tenían posiciones de ataque delante de ellas.

El vidrio de la entrada principal reventó y por instinto cerraron los ojos tapandose el rostro la mano de la chica ingreso por el lugar libre fue a la perrilla que abrió la puerta.

-¡Tú! - señalo directamente a Jasper – Se que por tu culpa mi hermana murió y yo haré lo mismo contigo. Te mataré - La joven sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó contra el chico tumbándolo y este abrió los brazos para acorralarla pero ante la fuerza que ella ejercía y la forma en que se retorció solo pensó en una solución para calmarla y su sed pudo más que él y no había vampiro en la tierra que pudiera detenerlo, hundió sus colmillos en su cuello haciendo que la chica nuevamente se retuerza pero esta vez de dolor.

* * *

Hola, hace muchísimo que no actualizo, no sería mucho decir hace años,pero han pasado muchas cosas que nunca creí que pasarían,en fin he decidido volver a subir toda esta historia,para arreglarla un poco,puede que lo original se conserve per oya veré Stella y Mar me dejaron a cargo en su ausencia.

_**XoXo Macajally & Lysallis ] Close your eyes, open you mind**_& _**The Cold, not Freezing your heart.**_


	3. Es la realidad

**La mayoría los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer excepto algunos inventados por la loca que les habla.**

* * *

_**Es la realidad - Capítulo III**_

* * *

Livianos temblores casi imperceptibles sacudían a Rosalie. Mientras se paseaba por la sala escuchando y viendo a la joven retorciéndose del dolor.

- ¿Qué hizo? ¿Qué fue lo que él hizo, como se atrevió? ¿Cómo fue posible que se atreviera a poner en peligro a la familia de esta forma? – todos miraban expectantes a la chica retorciéndose de dolor; Sofía había querido vengar la muerte de su hermana Ambar, pensando que Jasper era el culpable. Sin saber con exactitud que todo apuntaba a aquel hermoso joven de ojos dorados había intentado hasta el cansancio salvarle la vida a su pequeña hermana.

Ella había descubierto la verdad sobre los Cullen, no era personas realmente eran diferentes y su curiosidad ganó la batalla, sin embargo ella siempre calló, más en ese momento su ira y sed de venganza cegaron cualquier pensamiento lógico, la desesperación de encontrar un culpable, hizo que actuara de esa forma. No pensó como era enfrentarse a un vampiro.

- ¿Dónde está Alice? – preguntó de de repente Jasper que era sostenido por Edward y Emmet para evitar quisiera matar a la chica, el la había mordido y ahora su ponzoña recorría el torrente sanguíneo Sofía. Ambos le soltaron al ver que poco a poco iba calmándose. Rosalie envió en su dirección una mirada asesina y como si pudiera atravesarlo el vampiro rubio, cambio de posición. Nadie le respondió - ¿Dónde está Alice? – pregunto de vuelta agitándose.

- ¿Jasper? – este volteo, solo, ninguno de los 7 vampiros siguió su mirada.

Allí parada se encontraba Alice, mojada por la lluvia. Con los ojos opacos. Pero con una sonrisa se encontraba el amor de su vida. Su precioso rostro se curvo en una mueca de dolor al observar correctamente el rostro de su amado; sus ojos; rojos. Alice había tenido una visión, había visto lo que iba a suceder pero ella confiaba en Jasper, no lo creía hasta verlo frente a ella, como lo hacía ahora.

- Alice- casi en una súplica y sollozo habló el de los ojos carmín.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Cóm … - pero no pudo continuar él se le acercaba peligrosamente y ella solo quería huir.

- Por favor – rogó el vampiro queriendo tocarla

- Aléjate, no te atrevas a tocarme –gritó decidida ella, tenía miedo, no tenía miedo por ella, tenía miedo por aquel pequeño ser.

Pero se percató de que no eran los únicos en la sala al escuchar el desgarrador chillido de Sofía mirar a la joven, en el proceso de trasformación rodeada de vampiros.

- No - esta vez fue Alice quien no contuvo su fuerza y evito desplomarse en el piso, ¿Cómo? Se preguntaba, ella la había reconocido y ahora entendía. Pero por su mente no cruzaba la verdadera razón ella había creado otra situación en su intento por entender.

Claro como no haberlo visto antes, Jasper no podía vivir sin Ambar y al morir ella, él necesitaba a alguien que se asemejará a ella. Quién más que su hermana Sofía. Ella podría hacer feliz a su amado y tal vez llenar ese vació qué había dejado la pequeña y que en la mente de Alice, ella no podía llenar. Aunque esa hermosa vampiresa no poseía un corazón. Sintió como si su corazón volviera a la vida solo para volver a morir.

Esa era la explicación que se había creado. En su mente. Tan equivocada y tan en lo correcto al mismo tiempo.

Si Edward no hubiera estado bloqueado los pensamientos de su familia por educación, tal vez, hubieran podido prevenir el siguiente movimiento de Alice, pero nadie lo vio venir.

Con un solo saltó fue hasta donde se encontraba Jasper y le pegó una fuerte cachetada. Que desemboco en un sonido sordo.

- Hablaré contigo cuando me sienta lista – dijo esta vez Alice, dejando a un asombrado Jasper tirado en una esquina del piso, luego la duendecilla salió corriendo de la casa.

Un deja vu, pensó Jasper. Repitiendo la escena de la mañana. Alice había repetido sus palabras.

El tiempo se había pasado tan lento, hasta ese momento, las siguientes horas pasaron inadvertidas para el vampiro rubio. Rosalie solo quería matar a Jasper y su mente divagaba en mil formas de hace su vida imposible. Emmet tratando de tranquilizarla, siempre estaba a su lado, una que otra ocasión soltando bromas pesadas. Edward y Bella admirando a su hija y desapareciendo después de acostarla a dormir, con un dolor en el corazón. Esme arreglando la casa y pesando como solucionar los problemas de su familia y Carlisle vigilando a Sofía.

Jasper el miraba a la chica atentamente sin pensar en ella realmente, Alice. ¿Dónde se encontrará ella?, ¿Qué estará haciendo?, ¿Qué es lo qué le estaría ocultando? Porque notaba que algo escondía y no podía pensar en ninguna cosa lógica, quizá el también le allá escondido cosas; pero todo se había descubierto y así sus preciosas fantasías habían acabado.

_Un día, dos días, Tres días._

Alice no había aparecido, Jasper seguía en la misma posición, tensó y meditabundo. La familia había salido a buscarla el día anterior, pero habían determinado que era la vida de Alice y ella sabía cuidarse, era responsable y sabía cuando iba a regresar, tal vez necesitaba estar sola. ¿Qué tal si ella se había ido?¿Había escapado de él? Era eso posible el amor de su vida le tenía miedo… fundido en sus pensamientos esto, salió del trance al escuchar las palabras que hicieron saltar sus terminaciones nerviosas en una emoción indescriptible.

-Vamos miren- el de cabellos negros estaba cerca del cuerpo de "la joven" – ¡La trasformación está acabando!

* * *

Hola , ya saben estoy arreglando algunas cosas, me di cuenta que en los capítulos el nombre de Ambar estaba escrito como:" Amabar, Amber" y cosas así, tal vez por eso hubo confusiones. Pero es Ambar siempre hago referencia a Ambar que es la niña a la que Jasper estaba siguiendo. Si tienen preguntas pueden dejarlas. Las contestaré ya saben quién les habla es la amiga de Stella.

_**Lysallis ] Close your eyes, open you mind**_& _**The Cold, not Freezing your heart.**_


	4. Mi tormento

_**La mayoría los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer excepto algunos inventados por la loca que les habla.**_

* * *

_**Mi Tormento - Capitulo IV**_

* * *

En el frío se encontraba el ángel de pasos de bailarina, su rostro era una expresión fría carente de emoción. Sus achinados ojos desorbitados le daban un aspecto de locura. Su perfecto cabello negro en puntas tenía gotas de roció en los extremos.

Alice repasaba cuidadosamente los sucesos que podían haber llevado a su familia a la situación actual. ¿Ambar había sido la culpable? Primero se planteaba la pregunta luego desechaba está, para convertirla en una afirmación, sí, ella era la culpable. Todos se encontraban bien hasta que "la princesa apareció".

Recordó como ella se encontraba en el estacionamiento rumbo a verle, cuando observó como Jasper le sonrió amablemente a la niña. Él nunca sonreía, pensó; luego le vio escabullirse minutos después que la niña de retiro, ella lo siguió. Se dio cuenta nuevamente para su desagradable sorpresa que miraba embobado a la niña conversar con una joven de su clase.

Pero él no miraba a la joven miraba a la niña. "Su tua cantante", el acaso había encontrado a "Su cantante", esa misma cantante que había encontrado Edward hace unos años en Bella. Esa "Cantante" que se había convertido en su esposa. Esa cantante que le había dado una hija.

Pero Alice estaba equivocada él no había encontrado a su "Cantante" había encontrado una enfermiza obsesión que le llevaría a su más grande desgracia.

Un rayo calló al lado de la vampiresa pero esta no se movió. Hace más de dos día que se encontraba fuera de casa. En el bosque, ella necesitaba pensar, encontrar ese valor para decirle a Jasper la verdad, pero ahora las cosas se habían complicado.

Él era débil, muy débil y sus ojos ahora rojos lo confirmaban, el no estaba listo. No para esto. Cerró suavemente sus ojos cuando más recuerdos llegaron a su mente y volvió a analizarlos.

-Jasper – la chica se acercó al esposo de Alice a un paso moderado.

- Dime Ambar- la voz del vampiro, habrían sido capaz de hacer suspirar a cualquiera. Le hablaba con tanta ternura con tanto anhelo.

-Quiero…quiero pedirte algo- el vampiro sintió como el corazón de la joven se aceleraba a un ritmo perturbador.

- ¿Ambar, te encuentras bien?– la joven era tímida, de eso no había duda- ¿Estás sana? – ella asintió suavemente y la calma regresó a los dos.

- Jazz – suspiro- cuídame, por favor – sus ojos brillosos a punto de llorar conmovieron a quien espiaba detrás de los arboles. Alice.

- Siempre, siempre – volvió a repetir antes de juntar sus cuerpos en un tierno abrazo.

Jasper nunca abrazaba a nadie que no fuera Alice, no le sonreía a nadie que no fuera Alice o su familia, no prometía cuidar a nadie, que no fuera Alice.

La vampiresa soltó un suave chillido de dolor, no fue por que sintiera celos, no fue porque le conmoviera la imagen, fue porque una perturbadora visión llegó a ella.

_Un hombre corría furioso hacia una pequeña casa. Abrió la puerta de golpe y encontró a una joven besando a su enamorado, ambos se separaron automáticamente y el hombre furibundo hecho a patadas al chico. Angustiada la chica trato de escapar pero el hombre la tomo de los brazos y la golpeo, le pegó hasta hacerla sangrar. Se sacó la correa y con ella le pegó en las piernas. Un niña salió de su habitación y se congelo por unos momentos al observar la situación pero grito con todas sus fuerza entonces el hombre la tomo por los brazos la tiró junto a la otra chica y desgarró parte de su pantalón de la parte de abajo. Un correazo en una de las piernas hizo que esta sangrará y la pequeña se retorciera de dolor y entonces _

La visión se desvaneció, Alice agarraba su cabeza, le dolía, le dolía un infierno, pero no estaba segura de lo que pasaba. Miro nuevamente la imagen ante ella, la reconocía la niña era ella y la chica. A partir de ese momento ella no escuchó nada, solo vio. Se movió lentamente y su esposo escucho su movimiento. Se despidió de "su princesa" y la siguió.

Alice corrió, y no pudo cuando otro dolor de cabeza azotó. Jasper la tomo en brazos y la recostó contra él. Entonces lo vio.

- ¿Porque me seguías? - ella no respondió tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados ahora - Respóndeme Alice - ella respiraba entrecortada.

- Es ella... ella está en peligro - Jasper la miro sin entender

- A que a que te refieres - ella tembló.

- Ve, ella; Ambar, ve por favor evita que ella...- no pudo continuar Jasper ya estaba corriendo.

Alice débilmente se paró y siguió a Jasper que corría a una velocidad impresionante.

Divisaron desde lejos la pequeña casa que se levantaba en medio de los árboles y corrieron hacia ella. Jasper con ahincó, Alice sin ganas pero preocupada.

Jasper tumbó la puerta de una patada y la imagen presentada hizo que se estremeciera de asco. La vampiresa conteniendo el aire llamo a unos minutos la vampiresa rubia se encontraba con Carlisle ayudando a la joven inconsciente para llevarla al hospital.

El hombre, él yacía muerto en la esquina. El responsable solo un nombre. Jasper Hale. ¿Dónde se encontraba? probablemente buscando a la niña. Alice dejó a Carlisle buscando y partió con Rosalie, quien llamó a su pareja y a sus hermanos.

Buscaron a la chica la lluvia comenzó y el silencio invadió sus corazones, aunque no lo tuviera, mientras seguían cautelosos a el vampiro rubio

Un trueno sonó en el ambiente y ella, Alice, seguía mirando fijamente a un punto del bosque o quizá no eso nadie podía saberlo, ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía, su mente estaba en blanco.

- Mami - Escuchó a los lejos, se paró aspirando fuertemente el aroma del húmedo ambiente y corrió en dirección de la melodiosa voz.

* * *

Hola nuevamente me emociona el siguiente hecho, alguien recuerda como estuvo escrita la historia con anterioridad, _**Fran Ktrin Black **_si la historia ha tenido unos cambios para hacerla más entendible desde la ultima vez por sugerencias, gracias por leerla y dejar tus comentarios.

Ahora respondiendo a las pocas preguntas de **_Shiru92_**, sí Ambar murió, quien piensa que Jasper la mató es Sofía, que sí es la hermana de Ambar, Jasper la mordió y ahora se va a trasformar y la otra pregunta se responderá pronto pronto. Besotes y gracias por leer la historia

Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan sus review y también a quienes solo leen la historia, aunque ya saben que un comentarios lindo es como amor en fanfiction. Si tienen preguntas aquí estoy, saben quien les habla verdad. sí. Cuídense.

* * *

_** The Cold, not Freezing your heart.**_


	5. Cerrando un capítulo

_**La mayoría los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer excepto algunos inventados por la loca que les habla.**_

* * *

_**Cerrando un Capitulo - Capitulo V**_

* * *

Dejé las margaritas, encima de la pequeña tumba color cal. _Ambar Carey 1996 – 2010._ "_No he muerto viviré entre ustedes mientras me recuerden". _Decía la inscripción, pasé los dedos sin realmente tocarla como si pudiera leer con las manos, miré hacia otro lado como si alguien me hubiera llamado, observando con extrema lentitud entre los arbustos, luego regrese la mirada a esa parte donde se encontraba estirada mi mano.

¿Donde te fuiste Ambar, donde quedaste? – susurré para mí. Cerré los ojos y recordé esos pocos días, que pasé con ella, entonces volví a la realidad y comencé a alejarme de todos esos recuerdos.

No dependía de ella para vivir, pero sabía que una mínima parte de mi se había ido con ella, no la amaba, no, la estimaba, sí; era un cariño único, un cariño que nunca en mi larga vida había sentido; un cariño especial por esa chica débil que necesitaba ser protegida, y lo supe, yo no quería que ella pase por lo que me había pasado a mí, ese sufrimiento, aunque yo no sabía que ella sufría hasta ese maldito día en que murió.

Tarde, muy tarde me di cuenta de que mi cariño, era la necesidad de proteger a alguien, no era necesidad que me llevaría a la muerte, pero algo me faltaba en mi interior, una parte estaba vacía, una parte que nunca recobraría.

No, a Alice, sabía que sin ella no podría vivir, sin ella mi vida no iría a ninguna parte, yo no sería nada, moriría y si no yo me mataría; pero Alice también podía cuidarse sola y Ambar, no, y por no seguir lo que me llamaba a cuidarla ella murió.

Muchos días estuve completamente seguro de que yo había sido el culpable de su muerte. Siendo consciente de haber matado a mucha gente, la muerte de Ambar no me dejaba tranquilo, yo me había empeñado en proteger una vida y había fallado.

Me erguí en mi sitio y salí a un pasó humano a pesar de que no había nadie en el lugar; no quise voltear, sabía que era cobarde de mi parte, pero no quería voltear, solo irme y dejar esa parte de mí allí, ese cariño que estaba seguro nunca nadie ocuparía. Esa necesidad de protección.

Mire el cielo y me di cuenta que había oscurecido, había estado mucho tiempo en el cementerio, pase por la Tumba vacía de _Sofía Carey y_ la observe un momento, esta estaba llena de flores, tarjetas y velas, entonces seguí mi camino.

Los estudiantes del instituto pensaban que todos los miembros de la pequeña familia _"Carey"_ había muerto, en realidad. Yo había matado al padre, por violencia hacia sus hijas, Ambar, ella si había muerto y Sofía ella ya ni siquiera era humana.

Camine sintiéndome observado, seria raro que un vampiro no se diera cuenta de esto, pero lo único que deseaba era salir de este sitio.

Al llegar a casa me envolvió esa pesada sensación que rondaba, el lugar desde hacer ya unos días, me golpearon como mil caballos esa revolución de sentimientos; tensión, intranquilidad, desesperación, sed, y a pesar de lo duros de todos ellos había uno que seguía presente. Amor.

Él primer plano de la persona que se me presentó fue el de la hermana de Ambar "Sofía", Sus ojos color rojos ahora resplandecían en su nuevo rostro fino blanco; piedra; la miré sin expresión, lo sabía ella ya no era humano, ella ya no era la jovencita del magnifico olor, o de las mejillas con ese suave rubor, sus ojos locos se movían buscando una explicación, explicación que yo no le daría por ahora.

-¿Qué? – dije mirando con cólera a mi supuesta melliza. Que sin explicación también había aparecido detrás de Sofía reprochándome algo con las manos.

-¿Dónde se supone que te encontrabas? – desvié la vista, Rosalie hizo la pregunta tomando de los brazos a la neófita.

- No te importa – me hizo una mueca, y soltó a la joven que casi perdió el equilibrio. Tambaleándose y camino fuera de la casa. Molesta como es que estaba, sabia que Rosalie no se quedaría calmada pero tenía un tiempo mientras podía engañarla con otra cosa.

La neófita mientras tanto se sentó en el piso cogiendo su garganta y lanzando grititos de dolor. Luego se arrastro hasta una esquina y comenzó a temblar. Se jalaba los cabellos, se le veía desesperada, cuando preste más atención a estado sus sensaciones me golpearon más fuerte y la sed en mi se hizo casi incontrolable o en ella. Con la garganta en llamas pude alcanzar a preguntarle.

-¿Ya casaste? – la voz me salió pastosa del dolor que sentía y sentía su dolor.

Negó con la cabeza y entendí que es lo que pasaba, me sorprendí también al pensar como no había sentido su sed con más fuerza.

-Vamos – mi voz sonaba terriblemente ronca y dolía mucho, eso significaba que ella estaba peor que yo, pero esto no era por mí, cuando ella casará, yo también, me sentiría mejor.

Su primera caza transcurrió mejor de lo que pensé, ella no era alocada al correr tras una presa, se tomaba su tiempo aun cuando sentía que el dolor y la desesperación de la quemazón la impulsaban a correr a toda velocidad y atacar a todo ser que tenga sangre. Entonces noté que la tranquilidad regresaba a este pequeña ambiente.

-Eso bastará por unas semanas – le sonreí un poco indiferente a la reacción que tendría, ni siquiera me fijé en su rostro, solo miraba los árboles.

- Hoy visitaste la tumba de mi hermana –si es que era una pregunta a mi me sonó a más a una afirmación y asustado por esto me aleje de ella instantáneamente.

- No, ¿qué cosas dices? – Quería negarlo todo y a la vez contarle lo que sentía.

- No hay forma de mentir – levantó su rostro y sus ojos carmesí me miraron con dolor, el liquido de sus ojos se movió como si en ellos se formará una lagrima que nunca estaría allí, una lagrima que nunca caería - Se que lo hiciste, yo te ví – Me quedé en silencio.

- Vi a Alice, también – solo el pronunciar de la primera letra del nombre hizo que como si tuviera un latido este se escuchará en mis oídos.

-¿Dónde? – necesitaba saber donde la había visto, mi Alice estaba sospechosa. Me sonreía de ves en cuando, me miraba con tristeza, nostalgia, melancolía.

- Llegó a su casa

- ¿Para qué?

- ¿Quería hablar con tu hermano y su esposa?.

- Con Edward y Bella.

- Sí, con ellos, luego le dijo a tus padres que los amaba y se fue.

No cruzamos palabra en el resto del día, yo ya tenía cosas en mente.

* * *

Y así es ese capítulo de su vida ¿Se cerró completamente?

Para muchos o todos la historia es muy confusa, lo admito per usualmente así son mis ideas locas, pero no sé si saben lo feliz que uno se siente al saber que aun cuando llegan a entender la confusión siguen leyendo.

_**The Cold, not Freezing your heart.**_


End file.
